Mujer contra mujer
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Canción del mismo nombre de mecano... yUrI! lEmMon! dRamA!... eNtreN meJor!
1. Nada tiene de especial

_**Disclaimer:**_

Bueno ya -... Lo típico de siempre, los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la mejor escritoria de nuestros tiempos jajajja y no pretento lucrar sus personajes o algo así, es una historia de fans para fans, no pretendo ir más allá ni nada... Jejeje

La canción pertenece a Mecano así que soy una plagiadora de lo peor :.

_**Dedicatoria:**_

... Así pasa, este es mi primer yuti, dedicado a ... Jajaja a todos los que leen este fict, gracias, en serio. :P

_**Motivo de mi inspiración:**_

Nada... Jajaja... este fict estaba estancadito...

Mi primer yuri! Espero que les guste...

Atte.

_**Viridiane Wood**_

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Nada tienen de especial**_

_**dos mujeres que se dan la mano.**_

Cuando las conocí, eran las mejores amigas. Vivían juntas en un departamento de Londres en Grimmauld Place. Ginevra Weasley era una chica pelirroja, femenina, guapa, inteligente, lo que un hombre podría desear en una mujer. Hermione Granger era igual que Ginny, cada una tenía sus defectos y sus virtudes, cualquier hombre que las conocía las pretendía, pero yo no podía entender por qué siendo las dos tan bellas no podían tener un novio, algún chico a su lado.

A donde iba Hermione, iba Ginny con ella, a donde iba Ginny, Hermione la acompañaba. Siempre estaban juntas. Vivían juntas, a donde iba una estaba la otra, eran muy amigas y, a decir verdad, las envidiaba, nunca había podido tener una gran amiga como ellas se tenían una a la otra. Yo me llevaba bien con las dos, eran mis amigas, pero ni siquiera me llevaba la mitad de lo que ellas se llevaban, se querían muchísimo, como hermanas...

Nadie sospechaba de nada. Es normal que las mujeres nos llevemos bien entre nosotras, que vivamos juntas, que salgamos juntas, etc. En nosotras nos es malvisto, en los hombres sí. Cuando las veía sentía envidia. Eran muy unidas.

Siempre estaban abrazadas, una sobre el hombro de la otra, se daban apoyo moral, mutuamente. Hermione sobreprotegía mucho a Ginny, decía que era su hermana menor, que no quería que nada le pasara, siempre que tenía la oportunidad, le decía "No te preocupes Ginny, yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga".

Mientras acariciaba su cabello, su rostro. Creo que eso no era nada fuera del otro mundo, las mujeres solemos hacer eso, en las chicas no es mal visto, en los hombres sí.

Siempre estaban juntas, nisiquiera en su casa podían despegarse. Si Hermione estaba en la cocina, Ginny también, si una estaba en el jardín, la otra también... Incluso, aunque había tres recámaras: una para Ginny, una para Hermione y otra para los huéspedes, en una había más cosas que en la otra... La habitación de Ginny se veía deshabitada, solía alucinar, pero eso era algo extraño.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Algo cortito, pero quiero ver qué les parece...

Reviews! Porfaaa! Si dejan, actualizo pronto :P

Besos, cuídense...

_**Viridiane Wood**_


	2. Por debajo del mantel

_**Disclaimer:**_

Bueno ya -... Lo típico: los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la mejor escritoria de nuestros tiempos jajajja y no pretento lucrar sus personajes o algo así, es una historia de fans para fans, no pretendo ir más allá ni nada... Jejeje (¿Si está bien dicho, Emmanuel?)

La canción pertenece a Mecano así que soy una plagiadora de lo peor :l .

_**Dedicatoria:**_

A los que me dieron ánimos con sus reviews, graciias :D

_**Motivo de mi inspiración:**_

Pues el intento de lemmon :S No, no habrá lemmon en este capítulo, pero si alguien quiere darme una sugerencia o algo así mándenme un correo me quieren agregar, está bien :D

Quejas de los lectores:

La única que mencionan es que estaba muy corto...

...Thoms me dejó su crítica en el review. :P

Como me prometí el segundo capítulo a los 5 reviews, aquí está :D

Mi primer yuri! El segundo capítulo! Espero que les guste... Por cierto, quiero que este fict me marque como "escritora" ... Quiero hacer un lemmon :P Espero que salga...

_**Aclaración:**_

Cambie el formato de narración, ya ven que lo contaba como si las conociera... Ahora pues se irá narrando como cualquier historia :P

Quejas y sugerencias al correo antes mencionado P

Atte.

_**Viridiane Wood**_

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**...El matiz viene después, cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel**_

Ellas se querían, se amaban... Pero nadie lo sabía, todo era muy tranquilo, como eran las mejores amigas podían encubrir su amor un poco. Es normal que las chicas digamos:

"Mira, que guapa se ve ella" o "Tiene un buen cuerpo" cosas así... Nunca podrías malpensar de dos mejores amigas... Pero lo de ellas iba más allá de la amistad.

Además, para no levantar sospechas, cada quien tenía pareja: Ginny andaba con Oliver Wood (N/a: Mis traumas y yo l Si... Aunque les duela: ellos quedan bien, por cierto soy la primera que escribe un Oliver-Ginny en español, léanlo se llama "Pisando fuerte" Ya, ya... Es marketing jajaja) y Hermione hacía una pareja perfecta con Ron, el hermano de Ginny

... Eso era un cinismo total; imagínate que te pongan el cuerno con uno de tus hermanos :l ... Y luego no era hermano... Era hermana!

Como vivían juntas pues podían hacer lo que quisieran con su amor... Se besaban salvajemente, trabajaban juntas, se acariciaban, hasta que todo salía de control y... Bueno, ya saben que hacían.

Se amaban, se pensaban mucho, se quería, se besaban... Pero su amor estaba haciendo daños a terceros: Sus novios.

Desde que salieron de Hogwarts, Ginny y Hermione empezaron a tener una relación secreta, verdadera y a escondidas, tenían 13 y 14 cuando todo entre ellas empezó, su relación se fortaleció como amigas: Una amaba a Harry y la otra a Krum, pero cuando vieron que todo estaba perdido se consolaron entre ellas y su relación empezó muy estupidamente:

"Todos los hombres son iguales" -Le dijo Ginny a Hermione- "Ve a HArry, ama a Cho y pasa tiempo conmigo, me invitó al baile pero me dejó como plato de segunda mesa" -Le dijo indignada

"Pues Krum es normal, es mayor y yo creo que por eso es más maduro... Pero no me gusta, sólo es atracción" -Dijo Hermione

"Ay Hermione, nadie me gusta para que sea mi novio... Nadie, he pensado volverme monja" -Dijo resignada Ginny.

"...Yo lesbiana" -Y las dos se unieron en una gran carcajada...

"Oye..." -Dijo sensualmente Hermione- "Tengo una ideota: ¡¡Seamos novias!" -Gritó efusivamente-

"Siii!" -Respondió entusiasmada la menor de los Weasley.

Y siguieron platicando y riéndose de su idea, pero poco a poco Ginny empezó a pensar muchísimo en Hermione y en lo que había pasado... Estaría alucinando o empezaba a sentir algo por ella?

Hermione, por su parte, empezaba a sentir lo mismo... PEnsaba mucho en ella, en tocarla, en besarla y en hacerla suya... Pero se preguntó muchísimas por qué, pensó que era sólo una fantasía o algo así, pero cuando la veia lo único que quería era hacerle el amor desenfrenadamente... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Hablaron y quedaron que lo que sentían era verdadero, que se amaban y que no les importaría luchar contra los demás con tal de defender su amor...

Al salir de Hogwarts empezaron a andar con sus respectivas parejas, pero ella se amaban e incluso, andaban... Pero nadie debía saberlo por eso encubrían su amor con una amistad, eran las mejores amigas...

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, aquí estuvo el segundo capítulo, dejen reviews :P

Si tengo reviews, subo el capítulo 3 rápido, acepto sugerencias e ideas.

Gracias, cuídense, un besote

_**Viridiane Wood**_


	3. Disfrazando la amistad

_**Disclaimer:**_

Esta historia no está hecha con fines de lucro. Si quieres leerla, adelante, sí, sí... Soy cursi

¿Algún problema? Jajaja... La canción pertenece a Mecano y los personajes a Rowling... Para mi desgracia ToT

_**Circustancias e inspiración...**_

Me había tardado, porque no tenía inspiración... Aquí está! El lemmon:O

Batallé mucho, incluso recibí ayuda :P

No sé... Creo que está equilibrado :S

Pero uds tienen la útlima palabra

_**Dedicatoria:**_

A todos los que han leído este fict nn.

Sigan leyendo :D

_**Viridiane Wood**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Prólogo del capítulo**_

Fui yo, porque aunque realmente siempre la amé...

Me faltó retenerla...

¿Qué faltó?

...No lo sé

**_"¿Fue ella? ¿Fui yo?", Yahir  
_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**"Un amor por ocultar y aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo,**_

_**lo disfraza una amistad, cuando sale a pasear por la ciudad."**_

...Hermione llegaba tarde a casa, pese al apuro que puso en el camino...había estado pensando toda la mañana en Ginny, en cómo la vio antes de salir...dormida, con la sábana que no la cubría totalmente, los senos al aire y esa cara de tranquilidad...

¡Cómo la deseo esa mañana!. Sin embargo tenía que irse rápidamente a atender el trabajo, así que solo pudo meter sus cosas en el attache y salir, ese mismo trabajo la había retenido hasta tan tarde en la calle, sin posibilidad de volver rápidamente para amarla.

Entró a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido, pensando que quizás estaría dormida, Ginny también tenía un empleo exigente y no quería arruinar el poco descanso del que podía disfrutar. Al pasar frente al baño sintió el ruido de la ducha. Una sonrisa pícara se esbozó en su cansado rostro, dejó el bolso en la puerta del baño y también sin hacer ruido, se quitó la ropa con mucho cuidado, no quería que su mujer se diera cuenta de que había llegado, quería sorprenderla.

La pelirroja estaba en la ducha, esplendorosamente desnuda... El agua cayéndole sobre el cuerpo, acariciándola de pies a cabeza... Hermione entró a la ducha, pegó su cuerpo desnudo a la espalda de Ginny, pasó las manos por delante y masajeándole los senos, beso su cuello.

- Hola cariño - fue lo que dijo la pequeña Weasley, sonriendo, excitada y sorprendida. La castaña siguió besándole el cuello, acariciando el resto del cuerpo de Sofía de modo sensual, llegando hasta su sexo el cual rozó con los dedos arrancándole un suspiro de placer a Ginevra...

- Hola hermosa - susurró Hermione al oído de Ginny, mientras continuaba acariciando suavemente su sexo. Ginny la dejaba hacer, disfrutando de las caricias de esas manos tan queridas, mientras Mione seguía besando su cuello y mordisqueando las orejas de su Ginevra, de su mujer.

Ginny se dio vuelta y abrazó a Hermione, acercaron sus caras y sonrieron ambas... Antes de que sus lenguas se enredaran en un apasionado beso, sus senos pegados, el agua cayendo sobre sus cabezas, las manos de Hermione atraparon los glúteos de Ginny y los masajearon suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación de tener el cuerpo de su amor a su disposición.

El cansancio desaparecía como por arte de magia, para dar paso al deseo, ese mismo deseo que en la mañana no pudo ser satisfecho.

Separaron sus labios y la pelirroja tomó la esponja, la enjabonoó y la pasó cuidadosamente por el cuerpo de Hermione, limpiándola como si fuera su bebé...

El agua corría por el cuerpo de su amada, se inclinó y atrapó uno de los pezones de Hermione con su boca, jugueteando con él con su lengua como si se tratara de una sabrosa fruta madura... Hermione suspiró, sintiendo pequeñas oleadas de placer.

- Hmmmm... Que rico... Sigue...

La pelirroja no se hizo repetir la orden... Pasó al otro pezón de su mejor amiga, dándole el mismo amoroso tratamiento hasta que ambos estaban levantados, excitados, tanto como su dueña...

La castaña tomó la cara de GInny con las manos y la besó, apasionada, ávida, sedienta de sentirla... Las lenguas jugueteaban, aumentando el deseo en ambos cuerpos...

Hermione cerró la ducha, tomó la mano de la Weasley y salieron. Se secaron mutuamente con el enorme tohallón de baño azul, luego la pelirroja tomó la mano de "su cuñada" y fueron hasta el dormitorio, besándose en el camino, las manos de una recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra.

Se detuvieron junto a la cama, Ginny se estiró en la misma y tiró de la mano de "Mione", que cayó sobre su cuerpo.

"Herms", como solía llamarla Ron, acarició el rostro de su mujer, recorriendo sus facciones con un dedo, sonriendo... Se miraban a los ojos y el mundo desaparecía, para dejarlas solas, enamoradas y ardiendo de deseo...

La castaña bajó a los pezones de Ginny, succionándolos con ternura, mordisqueándolos, jugando con los senos de su amada que empezó a suspirar fuertemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Hermione continuó el recorrido de sus besos y mordisqueos hasta llegar al sexo de "la pequeña pelirroja", como solía llamarla su novio: Oliver Wood...

Se detuvo a contemplarlo un momento, antes de recorrerlo de arriba abajo con su lengua, saboreándolo, sintiendo ese aroma particular que "Su Ginny" despedía cuando estaba excitada... Siguió pasando su lengua de arriba abajo, mientras Ginny empezó a mover las caderas.

La boca de Hermione atrapó el clítoris de Ginny y lo succionó un ratito, para después intentar penetrar en la vagina de la pelirroja con su lengua, empujando suavemente un poco, rodeando al clítoris otro y otro poco succionando, de ese modo que hacía que su pelirroja ardiera en deseo y suspirara fuertemente...

- Ay amor, sigue... No te detengas...

...Y Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse, recorría la vagina caliente de Ginny con su lengua, saboreaba los jugos que salían en abundancia de esa vagina tan deseada, metía la lengua profundamente y la movía dentro, sentía como las paredes vaginales se tensaban

...Ginny sentía la inminencia del orgasmo y apretó la cabeza de Hermione entre sus piernas, para que no lo perdiera... Dando un pequeño grito el orgasmo sobrevino y

Hermione pudo sentirlo en su boca, el palpitar primero y las convulsiones después, mientras sentía también ese particular sabor de los jugos de Ginny dentro de su boca...

Se quedó quieta, sintiendo en sus labios y en su lengua los movimientos de la vagina de la pelirroja... Cuando estos terminaron, pasó suavemente la lengua, limpiando cuidadosamente, para luego besar los muslos y el clítoris hinchado de Ginny varias veces, suave y amorosamente.

- Cariño... Te amo -Dijo Ginny entre gemidos...

Hermione subió hasta la boca de Ginny, besando en el camino su vientre, sus senos, el cuello hasta atrapar los labios en un beso profundo, donde Ginny pudo sentir el sabor de sus propios jugos en la boca de la castaña, el olor de su propio sexo...

Hermione hizo un gesto conocido en la pierna de Ginny, que las abrió para permitir que

la castaña se acomodara de tal manera que ambas vaginas quedaran juntas...

El calor del sexo de Hermione era alto, Ginny sabía que estaba excitada, porque también sabía que una de las cosas que mas calentaba a su Mione era justamente practicarle el sexo oral...

Comenzó a moverse suavemente bajo el cuerpo de su castaña, para que los clítoris y los labios vaginales se rozaran... Masturbándola con su propia vagina, una masturbación caliente y húmeda...

Hermione suspiró, y empezó a moverse mas fuerte sobre ella, sintiendo esa particular sensación de excitación, de tensión en su vagina, Ginny se movía debajo de ella comenzando nuevamente a estar excitada pese al fuerte orgasmo que había tenido hacía apenas minutos...

La castaña empezó a suspirar fuertemente, mientras su vagina empezó a apretarse... Cuando el orgasmo llegó fue como un temblor dentro suyo, una pequeña explosión, que hizo que su amante al sentirla también tuviera su propia explosión, al punto que las vaginas latían una contra la otra sin que ninguna de las dos tuviera mucha certeza de cuál lo hacía con mas fuerza...

El cuerpo de Hermione quedó sobre Ginny, sintiendo sus senos rozarse, los sexos unidos...

Las caras pegadas, podían verse a los ojos... Sonrieron, los ojos iluminados, el aire de la habitación lleno de olores mezclados, el del jabón con que se habían bañado, de sábanas limpias, de sus propios sexos satisfechos...

Ginny rodeó con sus brazos a Hermione, fuertemente, como si quisiera meterla en su pecho.

- Cuánto te amo...

- ¿Mucho? -Preguntó Hermione-

- Mucho mas de lo que puedas imaginar...

Hermione se refugió en los brazos de su mejor amiga, que ahora era su amante, su compañera... Su mujer, segura de que en ese lugar nada ni nadie podría hacerle nunca daño, abandonándose a la protección que esos brazos le hacían sentir. Poco después ambas estaban profundamente dormidas, seguras, felices y plenas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Epílogo del capítulo**_

Porque me puedes de punta a punta,

porque desnudas todo mi ser,

y esque contigo es inmenso

...Y mi esperanza vuelve a nacer

...Porque me puedes y a mí me gusta,

porque superas lo que soñé,

estar contigo es un privilegio

Hoy por tí vuelvo a nacer...

**_"Me puedes de punta a punta", Axel Fernando  
_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias por leer!

Dejen un review para ver si continuó... :

Bueno, besos, cuídense

Viridiane Wood


	4. Opiniones, miedos y deseos

Notas:

Me tardé mucho, pero aquí está... otro capítulo! Y con un lemmon... lean, dejen reviw...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Una opina que aquello no está bien,**_

_**la otra opina que qué se le va a hacer,**_

_**...Y lo que opinen los demás está de más.**_

Después de esa noche de placer, después de aquella entrega inesperada y totalmente plena y hermosa a la vez. Llegó el sábado, ninguna de aquellas dos soñadoras tenía como deber ir al trabajo, amanecieron en la misma cama; desnudas y abrazadas; pegadas una a la otra como si fuera el último instante de sus vidas... Hermione entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver un rostro pecoso frente a ella, ese rostro que parecía dormido la besó salvajemente para despertarla...

""Mmmm, amor, estuviste genial ayer..." -Dijo Ginny despertándose y con una voz que denotaba sueño pero su cuerpo se movió y quedó sobre el de Hermione, la castaña la besaba y la acariciaba, en esos momentos parecía que lo de la noche anterior iba a repetirse y volverían a hacer el amor... Ginny la acariciaba, acariciaba su espalda con pasión, con salvajismo... Hermione comenzaba a excitarse, Ginny al sentir que su amada iba calentándose le acarició los senos y la castaña sólo pudo besarla, no paraba... Ella era su todo, pero derepente separó su cuerpo del de su amada con amor y con tiernas caricias y dijo...

"Ginny, espera... Quiero hablar contigo" - Su voz sonaba algo preocupada

"Qué, amor, qué hice mal?" -Dijo Ginny con algo de sarcasmo mientras la besaba y acariciaba dejabo de su sábana... Hermione comenzó a acariciarla mientras le decía:

"Creo que... esto no está bien, osea... cómo te explico? te amo, me amas... tú y yo estamos bien, nos amamos, somos la una para la otra, eres el amor de mi vida y tú me has enseñado tantas cosas pero, debemos afrontar la verdad, esto no está bien, aunque te ame tanto el remordimiento me llega... y a veces no disfruto el estar contigo tanto como yo quisiera" -Empezó a llorar- "No puedo seguir mintiendo, eres demasiado para mí, Ginny. Qué hacemos?"

Ginny se quedó helada y las caricias que había desaparecieron. Las dos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo mal a ellas mismas y a los que las rodeaban, su amor empezó a ser cada vez mas difícil, ese amor sincero se iba convirtiendo en una cadena de mentiras y en una serie de engaños inimaginables...

"¿Qué hacemos?" -Ginny sentía que su mundo se le cerraba, no podía imaginarse sin HErmione simplemente sabía que su lugar era al lado de ella, aunque para los otros fuera mal visto.

"No, no lo sé... esque esto no está bien, yo no puedo amarte, me hace daño el hacerlo porque te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y no sé que haría sin tí, ojalá supiera como dejarte, como olvidarte pero no hay manera, niña, no la hay... Preciosa tú eres todo para mí, eres perfecta, contigo todo es diferente..."

"Herms, contigo también, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo... Hay que aprovecharnos cada día más y más y cuando estemos preparadas para afrontarlo saldremos y daremos la cara..."

"Esta bien, eso me tranquiliza... y ahora que hacemos?" -HErmione la miró perversamente... Sí, esa mirada que le decía 'hazme tuya, hazme el amor...'

Ginny sólo esbozó una sonrisa y se lanzó contra ella besándola mientras sus senos estaban juntos, Hermione comenzaba a excitarse y para demostrarlo la besaba más apasionadamente, su lengua en la boca de su amada era realmente excitante pero era aún más ver a Ginny encima de ella...

Ginny se movía oscilantemente sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, ésta empezaba a gemir y sabía que eso no era nada a comparación de lo que venía después. La besó y sacó su lengua de los labios de Hermione y la empezó a deslizar por su cuello, descendiendo lenta y lujuriosamente, llegó a la parte de Hermione que más amaba: sus senos, le encantaban sus senos, eran perfectos, toda ella... empezó a lamer sus pezones sensualmente, la ccastaña estaba experimentando un placer que era inevitable, empezó a suspirar, a agotarse...

Ginny seguía mamando de los senos de Hermione, bajó por su estómago y se sentó sobre ella, sobre su vagina, meciéndose rápida y sensualmente sobre Hermione, quien tomaba los pechos de Ginny entre sus manos y los acariciaba lentamente, era extremadamente sensual... Hermione se abalanzó sobre ella besándola pasionalmente, mientras Ginny la penetraba con sus dedos y los movía dentro de Hermione provocándole un placer indescriptible, Ginny se propuso no quitar sus dedos y seguir masturbando a Hermione hasta que llegara al orgasmo... Lo consiguió, la castaña estaba demasiado excitada, gritó de placer pero estaba dispuesta a hacer que Ginny sintiera lo mismo que ella acababa de experimentar.

Hermione le propuso hacer el 69, cosa que no pensó dos veces, Ginny era perversa y lujuriosa si había algo que le gustaba de Hermione era la manera en como le hacía el amor... Y así siguieron, primero el 69, luego se untaron chocolate derretido, usaron un consolador... Ellas eran placer al cien por ciento y nunca se acababa su imaginación...

Ninguno de todos sus amantes la satisfacías tanto, sinceramente lo único que le gustaba de los hombres era su verga, pero no les gustaba enamorarse de ellos, era demasiado peligroso, nisiquiera el sexo con un hombre les convencía tanto como el que tenían entre ellas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si hay reviews... actualizo pronto...


	5. Todo está de más

Dedicado a la persona que me dejó el review más hermoso y a otra persona, a quien considero mi amor de toda la vida...

Wow... Creo que nunca había tenido inspiración tan rápido, será la primera vez que escribo al primer review que me mandan jejeje... Muchas gracias a Celestana.

Celestana: Eres un amor! Aquí esta! Actualizado al día siguiente por el hermosísimo review que me has dejado, es el mejor review que me han escrito, es hermoso, profundo, sincero.

Y sí, nena, la sexualidad es difícil, sólo tengo quince pero he vivido más que algunos que tienen 30, me han preguntado que si soy lesbiana, no lo soy, tampoco soy heterosexual, ni bisexual... Simplemente soy, el amor es así; no distingue religión, color, edad, clase social ni sexo pero es difícil que el mundo tenga una mentalidad tan tonta y no vivan por miedo a lo que los demás vayan a pensar, yo creo en el amor...

Tengo otros ficts pero sinceramente este me gusta más, como que le tengo más cariño, no sé por qué, me parece real. La canción me encanta, es especial, no hay canciones que hablen de un amor tan puro como el de dos mujeres, pero bueno cada quien... No te vuelvas loca, aquí está el capítulo jejeje...

Mira, te voy a dar una explicaicón de lo que yo entiendo jejeje:

Lemmon: escenas de sexo...

Yuri, femslash: historia mujer-mujer

Incesto: Relaciones sexuales o más allá de una amistad entre familiares cercanos (primos, hermanos, papá, hasta padrastros...)

Si, estoy haciendo otro yuri pero todavía no le encuentro canción, es sólo una idea estancada en el cajón, es un Ginny-Luna, Fleur-Ginny, un Cho-Luna y un Luna-Hermione, otro de Cho-Hermione, se me hace que lo voy a subir pronto, sólo hay ideas pero no concretas jajaja.

Y mi fict es un drama y vaya que lo es... Y no, no pides mucho, es poco a comparación de los ánimos que me diste. Tú también eres un encanto, jejeje gracias por el cumplido y quién es mi inspiración me lo guardo jejeje, bueno, creo que fue más de dedicatoria que de lo que será de fict... Léelo y deja review jejeje que me dió muchos ánimos

at. karLithAa wOod!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**...Y lo que opinen los demás está de más**_

_**¿Quién detiene palomas al vuelo,**_

_**volando a ras del suelo?**_

_**Mujer contra mujer**_

"Últimamente noto rara a Ginny..." -Dijo Oliver mientras tomaba una cerveza y platicaba con su amigo.

"Yo a Hermione..." -Dijo Ron dándole un trago a su cerveza

"A veces me preocupa que pasen mucho tiempo juntos" -Suspiró Wood

"Pues sí, pero son mejores amigas, viven juntas, les gusta lo mismo, sería imposible que no pasaran mucho tiempo juntas" -Intervino Harry- "Yo creo que pasan demasiado tiempo juntas y están celosos porque no les hacen casos, ya saben, cosas de mujeres"

"Pues sí

Y los tres comenzaron a carcajearse.

"Imagínate que fueran lesbianas, que rico verlas cogerse, no?" -Dijo Wood perversamente, si algo le excitaba era imaginarse a su Ginny con otra mujer...

"Eres un pervertido, Wood, pero la verdad sí... " -Dijo Ron

"Jajajaja... pues no creo, lo que son los pensamientos lujuriosos, aunque no estaría nada mal que lo fueran..." -Finalizó Harry

-----

"A veces pienso que Ginny debería pasar más tiempo con Oliver, lo deja ,medio abandonado" -Dijo Percy

"Ya sabes que tu hermana no es muy dada a estar apapachando gente y su trabajo es primero..." -Dijo el Sr. Weasley

"Además está en un buen momento, está bien con nosotros, con Oliver, con su vida, todo esta bien, es feliz" -Dijo la Sra. Weasley

"Yo creo, en mi muy humilde opinión, que pasa demasiado tiempo con Hermione..."- Dijo Fred. -"A veces pienso que son algo más que amigas" -Continuó George.

"Bueno si es así a nosotros no nos importa, ella es muy madura y puede tomar sus propias decisiones, punto, si es o no es déjemosla en paz..." -Dijo Bill, quien era el único que sabía lo que había entre Ginny y Hermione.

"Pues si..." -Dijo con un suspiro la Sra. Weasley. -"Vamos a cenar" -Concluyó... Todos fuerona cenar y le pasó por la mente la homosexualidad de su hija, no, no podía ser, Ginny era perfecta, estaba hermosa, era exitosa, llevaba una relación increíble con su familia y con Wood, quien ahora era capitán de un famoso equipo de quiddicht, todo entre ellos iba bien y la Sra. Weasley quería ver a su hija casada, además Hermione? jajaja, era de risa, no, no podía ser porque era su nuera, tonterías...

-------

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban en el cuarto de la casa, acababn de cenar y veían tv...

"Le diremos a Luna, ella es nuestra mejor amiga y da buenos consejos, algunos medio extremistas pero funcionan..." -Dijo Ginny

"ME da miedo, Ginny, me da miedo..." -Hermione dijo con voz temblorosa

"No temas, mientras me tengas a mí nada pasará..." -Contestó al pelirroja tomándola entre sus brazos y acariciándole levemente el rostro, robándole un beso.

"Ginny..." -La separó lentamente pero seguía acariciándola

"Si, hermosa?" -PEro Ginny era aferrada y la besaba nuevamente, acariciándola, esas caricias que pedía a gritos sexo!

"ME conoces tan bien..." -Dijo Hermione entre suspiros, Ginny la besaba van apasionadamente que la encendía en sólo un beso.

"Hagamos el amor, tal vez después no lo haremos así..." -Empezó a quitarle su camiseta y a acariciarle la espalda.

"Lo haremos mejor... tú y yo, seremos libres, princesa" -Hermione se apresuró y le desbarochó la camisa, le quitó el brasiere y comenzó a acariciarle los senos... Los pezones de Ginny se endurecieron rapidamente, Hermione lo notó y se paró encima de la cama, se quitó el brasiere, el pantalón y el calzón, apagó el televisor y empezó a bailar sensualmente, besó a Ginny, tomó sus manos y comenzó a tocarse con las manos de Ginny, ella dirigía todo... pero obviamente antes la habái desvestido, después venían las caricias, primero el cuello, después los senos, bajó sus manos hasta su vagina y dirigió la cabeza de Ginny a sus tetas, le encantaban las mamadas de Ginny, ésta empezó a pasar su lengua por los pezones de Hermione, el sabor era delicioso, además Ginny con sus manos empezó a acariciar la vaginade Hermione, después le metió el dedo índice y lo movía con agilidad, pronto sintió la lubricacion de Hermione, sonrió y la besó, mientras Hermione suspiraba, se movía y tocaba la vagina de Ginny.

Ginny se sentó sobre ella, empezó a mecerse y luego abrió sus piernas de modo que su vagina rozaba la de Hermione, se mecieron y la castaña logró un orgasmo...

Ahora era su turno, empezó a excitarse más al ver la vagina de Ginny, decidió hacerle sexo oral sasbía que eaquello era lo que más le calentaba a Ginny, estban en posición del 69, Ginny estaba agotada pero quería seguir haciendo el amor con Hermione así que ella también comenzó a lamer, sentía una lengua que penetraba en sus genitales y se movía con una rapidez impresionante, le penetraba más y más y Ginny gemía...

"Ahhh, ahhh" -No podía más, se estaba moviendo deliciosamente, ya casi llegaba, pero cambiaron rápidamente de posición, se pararon y Hermione hincada seguía lamiendo, Ginny estaba excitaísima y empezó a estrujar hacia su vagina la cabeza de Hermne quien de pronto cuando supo que su chica estaba a punto de llegar al clímax se quitó y le puso el consolador, besó su pubis, subió hasta sus pezones, los besó apasionadamente, le besó el cuello y le sacó la lengua en uno de esos besos, subió a su boca, Ginnt acariciaba las tetas de Hermione y ésta tomaba las nalgas de Ginyn atrayéndolas hacia sí... Se recostaron y volvieron a tener sexo... No se acordaron de lo ocurrido esa tarde, ni de Oliver, ni de Ron...


End file.
